Mi pequeña luz
by laurelin03
Summary: Tu fuiste la que trajo luz a mi vida. ¡Tenia que estar contigo hoy! ¡¿Y si no te vuelvo a ver! ¡Me moriría! ¡Tengo que decírtelo! Espérame voy para allá... Mi pequeña luz.  Pesimo Resumen pero vengan a leer, pobre Handa casi nadie escribe sobre el.


Lin: ¡Hola a todos!

Ren: ¡Yo!

Fudou: Dicen esto como si mucha gente los leyera.

Ren: Lin ¿Me dejas matarlo? ¬¬XX

Lin: Lamentablemente me cae bien, así que la respuesta es no.

Todos los de Inazuma Eleven: ¡¿Te cae bien?O_O

Lin: Si, me recuerda a un primo.

Ren: Uno que odio.

Fudou: ¡Soy mas amado que tu Fubuki!

Lin y Ren: Tampoco exageres.

Lin: Esta vez la estrella eres tu Handa.

Handa: Pero todavía no me dices la razón ¿Por qué sobre mí? O/O

Lin: Porque me caes bien también. ^_^

Ren: Y a mi, porque me da la gana U_U

Todos: ¬¬UU

Shiro: Bueno Inazuma Eleven no les pertenece nada mas utilizan sus personajes para fantasear.

Lo que dicen los personajes_

**(Sus pensamientos)**

_Flash Back_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Handa POV

Después de terminar el partido de los Emperadores Oscuros con los jugadores de Raimon -partido que había empezado muy mal pero se había calmado después que dejamos de estar bajo el control del meteorito-, saque mi celular para ver la hora.

Hoy era un día muy importante para una persona especial, y tenia que estar a su lado no aquí jugando futbol, me fijo en la hora: 7:45pm.

¡¿Qué?_Grite asustando a todos.

¿Pasa algo malo?_ Me pregunto Endo preocupado por mi.

No perdí tiempo y me eche a correr si molestarme en responder a Endo, sin importarme que mis amigos intentaran alcanzarme, iba tan rápido que ni siquiera Kazemaru lograba alcanzarme. Pero por el momento no era importante, pensaba mientras iba corriendo hacia el hospital de la cuidad de Inazuma.

**(¡¿Cómo pude dejarme controlar por el meteorito sin pensar en ti?)**_Pensaba esquivando a la gente y sin pararse a descansar aunque estaba agotado.

**(Tu fue la que trajo luz a mi vida. ¡Tenia que estar contigo hoy! ¿Y si algo salió mal? ¡Me moriría! ¡Tengo que decírtelo! Espérame voy para allá mi pequeña luz. )** _ Pensé para luego recordar como te conocí.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba sobre mi cama en el hospital pensando, los demás y yo habíamos recibido una llamada de Endo diciéndonos lo que estaba pasando en su viaje y quienes eran los nuevos miembros del equipo, los que habían tomado nuestros lugares, los que nos habían remplazado._

_Aun cuando Endo era muy amable y que me preguntaba por mi estado no podía evitar sentir que me habían remplazado, como remplazamos a un objeto cuando ya no sirve, y sabia que los demás se sentían igual._

_Me sentía inútil, así que decidí salir a dar una vuelta en el jardín del hospital. Ahí fue donde te vi por primera vez, sentada en una banca, tu cabello café que te llegaba hasta los hombros se movía con el viento, tus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en un punto invisible, hasta que volteaste encontrándote conmigo, me sonreíste y inclinaste la cabeza invitándome a venir. Me quede embobado con tu sonrisa y no lo pensé dos veces antes de sentarme a tu lado._

_Hola, me llamo Hikari Akina_ Dijiste con una hermosa sonrisa. Y pude notar que aunque tenías un color de piel claro parecías un poco pálida._

_Hola…Soy Shinishi Handa_ Respondí un poco rojo._

_Supongo que tienes un problema otro que uno de salud_ Dijiste con calma._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Pregunte un poco sorprendido._

_Es un muy lindo lugar, pero desgraciadamente no mucha gente viene aquí por su belleza. Y se nota en tu mirada que estas triste._ Respondiste sonriéndome._

_Si bueno es que tengo un problema con mis amigos._ Y no supe porque pero te conté todo, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero me sentía en total confianza contigo._

_Después de que te conté todo me dijiste:_

_Es compresible que te sientas así, pero ten cuidado esos sentimientos pueden llevarte a cometer actos que vas a lamentar._ Tenias un tono preocupado._

_Esta bien._ Luego reaccione._ ¡Ah! Lo lamento seguramente tienes tus problemas, así que no debería estarme quejando._ Dije muy apenado._

_No hay problema, todos necesitamos ayuda de ves en cuando._ Respondiste recogiendo una flor blanca que se había caído de una maseta._

_Gracias Hikari._ Dije emocionado. Para luego sonrojarme por llamarte de una forma tan familiar. Iba a disculparme cuando me interrumpiste._

_Puedes llamarme así con una condición._ Dijiste viendo divertida como me emocionaba._

_¿Cuál?_ Pregunte casi saltando._

_Que me dejes llamarte Shinishi_ Respondiste con un leve sonrojo._

_Me sonroje igual aceptando, nos pusimos a hablar de todo como si nos conociéramos desde nuestra niñez. Hablamos del motivo por el cual estabas aquí, que era una operación muy arriesgada al corazón. Una enfermera nos dijo que ya era hora de acostarse, así que te acompañe a tu habitación dándome cuenta de que estaba a unos metros de la mía. Los demás intentaron saber que me pasaba por estar tan feliz, pero nada mas le comente un poco a Matsuno omitiendo hablar de mi "acuerdo" contigo._

_Fin Flash Back._

**(Casi llego al hospital podre ver tu dulce sonrisa, a la cual ahora soy adicto.)**_ Pensé cruzando la calle a toda velocidad.

Después de mi encuentro contigo nos vimos muy seguido, yo iba a tu habitación o nos veíamos en el jardín. Ya no me sentía tan enojado y triste de no ser tan fuerte como Endo, Kido o Gouenji, tú lograbas apartarme de esos sentimientos negativos. Solamente hablaba contigo de lo que sentía respecto al hecho, de que habían puesto nuevos miembros en el equipo en los lugares de los chicos y yo, ni siquiera había hablado con Matsuno sobre mis sentimientos de abandono y traición, el y los demás también estaban en esta situación y no quería deprimirlos más. Tu siempre tenía las palabras para alentar. Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que salí del hospital.

_Flash Back._

_Por un lado era feliz de volver a jugar futbol, pero dejar el hospital quería decir verte menos. El día de salir del hospital llego, así que antes de irme fui a verte y fue allí en donde me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti._

_Hikari, vine a verte para decirte que me dieron de alta._ Dije triste y un poco apenado._

_Ah…_ Pude ver tu hermosa sonrisa disminuir un poco._

_¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Voy a venir a verte todos los días!_ Dije rápidamente._

_Tu sonrisa de ángel volvió, y el leve sonrojo que tenías al haber escuchado mis palabras, hizo que mi corazón latiera con más velocidad, sentí mariposas en mi panza, tenía dificultad por ocultar mi sonrojo._

_¿En serio Shinishi?_ Dijiste con tu típica hermosa sonrisa._

_Te lo prometo._ Dije para luego ver tus ojos brillar de esperanza._

_Cuando salí de la habitación me encontré a Matsuno esperándome, el tenia muchas ganas de conocerte. Cuando me vio salir con una sonrisa enorme, me miro de una forma muy rara y me pregunto:_

_¿Te gusta?_ Tenia una enorme sonrisa._

_Iba a responderle que no, y que dejara de decir tonterías cuando volvió a mi mente tu sonrisa, las raras sensaciones que tenía me hicieron reflexionar, le conté todo a Matsuno mientras caminábamos a casa y lo que me dijo termino de convencerme._

_Es mas serio de lo que pensé, Handa ella no te gusta._ Dijo serio para luego sonreír muy feliz._ ¡Estas completamente enamorado de ella!_

_Le tape la boca con las manos para luego mirar si nadie nos había escuchado, mientras reflexionaba las palabras de Matsuno._

_Es oficial, yo Shinishi Handa estoy enamorado de Hikari Akina._

_Fin Flash Back._

Esquive a la persona que venia en bicicleta, para luego llegar delante de una florería en donde vencí a todos los records en compras, para llevarme una hermosa rosa blanca, una de tus flores favoritas. Todavía corría para llegar al hospital maldiciendo el hecho de que estuviera tan lejos.

Recuerdo que después de salir del hospital pasaron algunos días, y yo cumplía mi promesa yendo todos los días a verte, aunque todavía no tenia el valor suficiente como para decirte que te amaba. Tuvimos muchas conversaciones pero me acuerdo principalmente de la última que tuvimos, la que fue el día justo antes de que estuviera bajo el control del meteorito, y el día antes de tu operación_._

_Flash Back._

_Me encontraba en tu habitación, a tu lado sentado en tu cama._

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ Pregunte._

_Un poco nerviosa._ Dijiste muy pálida._

_Yo también lo soy, voy a tener que esperar hasta mañana para verte._ Dije sonriéndole, tu operación era a las 3:35 pm por lo cual nada mas podría verte a las 7:30 pm hora en que se terminara la operación._

_Que mal que no te dejen verme antes de la operación._ Dijiste tomando mi mano._

_Te estarán preparando para la operación todo la mañana._ Dije queriendo todavía estar herido para quedarme a tu lado._

_Shinishi… Tengo miedo_ Me dijiste abrazándome._

_Yo también Hikari._ Te correspondí el abrazo._

_Quería decirle que te amaba pero..._

_Hikari…Yo..._ Estaba a punto de decírselo cuando una enfermera me aviso que las visitas se terminaron._ __**(¡Malditas enfermeras siempre interrumpen!)_**__ Pensé enojado._

_Si espere dos minutos por favor._ Dijiste a la enfermera para luego voltear a verme._ ¿Qué decías Shinishi?__

_Nada te lo diré mañana._ Respondí alejándome de ti, otra vez hui. Después de decirte adiós me fui a casa, no podía dormir bien, y cuando me levante y salí de mi casa me encontré con un hombre y con los demás chicos que tenían unos fragmentos de meteorito. Cuando toque el fragmento vi tu imagen y me arrepentí pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Fin Flash Back _

Ya llegue al hospital, me dirigí directo a tu habitación, estaba agotado pero no me parare hasta verte completamente sana.

Cuando llegue a tu habitación, no había nadie como si nunca nadie hubiese estado allí. Imposible… ¡Es una broma! ¡Deberías de haber salido ya de la operación!

Al menos que estés… Pero es imposible. En cualquier momento vas a venir y me vas a decir "Perdón ¿Me tarde mucho?" Como siempre ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?

Caigo de rodillas al suelo, mis lágrimas empiezan a caer al suelo. ¡¿Dónde estas? Ni siquiera te dije lo que sentía. ¡Soy un tonto debí decírtelo antes! ¡¿Dónde estas mi luz?... Mi Hikari.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?_ Grito enojado y triste.

Estoy completamente destrozado cuando de pronto….

Siento como dos brazos me abrazaban y oigo tu voz angelical.

Shinishi no se grita en un hospital._ Me regañaste débilmente, mientras me volteaba para abrazarte fuertemente.

Hikari... Me tenias preocupado ¿Cómo fue la operación?_ Pregunte dándote un beso en la frente.

Perfecta en unos días me dan de alta. Funciono Shinishi._ Me sonreíste, tu sonrisa radiante, la que me enamoro.

Y no lo resistí te bese, parecías sorprendida pero me correspondiste. ¡Y no sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Te amo Hikari_ Dije separándome de ti y entregándote la rosa.

Te amo también Shinishi._ Dijiste sonrojada.

Fin Handa POV

Unos minutos después el equipo de Raimon se encontraba delante de la habitación, que tenía un cartel que decía "Hikari Akina". Endo miro sus compañeros indecisos sin saber si abrir o no, Natsumi cansada lo empujo haciendo que la puerta se abriera mostrando a Handa sentado al lado de, una mesa que tenia una vasija con una hermosa rosa blanca, y una cama en la cual se encontraba Hikari, esta miro sorprendida al capitán de Raimon tirado en el piso mientras que Handa se ponía de pie sorprendido.

¿Qué hacen aquí?_ Pregunto ayudando a Endo a levantarse.

Queríamos saber que paso._ Se excuso Aki.

Buenos días, soy Mamoru Endo._ Dijo este muy entusiasmado a Hikari.

Hola, soy Hikari Akina._ Respondió sonriendo causando un leve sonrojo a algunos._ ¿Son tus amigos Shinishi?_ Pregunto a Handa.

Si Hikari._ Respondió mandando miradas asesinas a sus compañeros, que tenían caras de "¡¿Se llaman por sus nombres sin –Chan, -Kun o -San? "

Mucho gusto, ¿Quién es Matsuno Kuusuke?_ Pregunto viendo a los chicos.

Soy yo._ Respondió Matsuno acercándose a la cama.

Se miraron unos segundos, había una especie de tensión en los demás que estaban presentes en la habitación, como si esperaran que en cualquier momento se pusieran a pelear, el único que no parecía preocupado aparte de los dos protagonistas de la escena era Handa, ya que tenia una pequeña idea de lo que pasaría, Hikari y Matsuno levantaron sus manos…. para luego darse la mano al mismo tiempo que se sonreían.

Encantada de conocerte por fin, me han hablado mucho de ti._ Dijo Hikari, ignorando que los espectadores de la escena los veían asombrados, menos Handa que tenia cara de fastidio.

Lo mismo digo._ Respondió Matsuno sentándose en la cama para hablar con Hikari.

**(Estos dos formaran un equipo terrorífico.)**_Pensó Handa temblando imaginándose lo que serian capaz de hacer con la locura de Matsuno, la inteligencia de Hikari, mas la imaginación que tenían ambos._ Bueno al menos se llevan bien._ Suspiro Handa volviéndose a sentar viendo a Matsuno y Hikari haciendo planes para futuras colaboraciones en invenciones e bromas._ **(Mi Hikari, que radiante te ves cuando sonríes... Mi pequeña Luz.)**

...

...

...

...

Lin: Uff ¡Hasta que al fin termino!

Handa: ¿Cuándo tuviste la idea?

Ren: Ayer en la noche. Me despertó para contármela. ¬¬XX

Shiro: Quedo bien. ^_^

Matsuno: No pareces sorprendido.

Shiro: Es la segunda vez que lo leo.

Todos los de Inazuma Eleven: ¡QUE!

Shiro: ¿Por qué me miran así? No soy el único que lo lee por segunda vez.

Todos: ¿Quién ya lo leyó?

Shiro: Handa-san…

Todos: Obvio porque trata de el.

Shiro: ….Y Fudou-san.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Fudou: ¡JA!

Lin: Les dije que me cae bien. ^_^

Ren: A mí a veces me cae bien.

Lin: En fin dejen sus comentarios, criticas, tomatazos.

Ren: Volveré (Estilo terminator)

Lin: ¬¬||

Lin y Ren: Ja-ne


End file.
